Fall From Grace
by Scarecrowrawr
Summary: Grimmjow is thrown out of the Espada. With nowhere to go he is forced to move in with Ulquiorra and discovers emotions out of the ordinary. Yaoi fluff and Spoilers.
1. Prologue

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui Fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" language.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a good thing Hueco Mundo's great arched passageways were long that evening or quite the event could have unfolded within. Grimmjow was a creature with an incredibly short temper. He would do almost anything to exact vengence on others, or just boss them around, which was what happened in most cases. It took awhile for reason to penetrate the fog of teeth grinding anger. Given would want to improve himself, walking would probably help him a lot. But anyone who had constructive criticism for Grimmjow would take note to be 5th rank espada. Not now, or ever, did he want to hear it.

In any case, The long walk to his room aided him that night, had it been any shorter he would have turned around, gone back and would have done something stupid to piss off Kaname Tousen even more, say, attacking him while his back was turned. And there would be a bigger price to pay instead of an arm. But despite the consequence, it still made him want to put the blind bastard in his place.

He had gone out, with underlings that pledged their allegiance to him and THEY had gotten themselves killed. Because of their own mistakes, their own weakness. He couldn't be blamed for it. They came out of loyalty, he had managed to come back fine. Better then fine. He had a good throw down with some 15 year old boy and even skewered some weakling girl, all in the name of his master. (and his own fun)

He could even give information to Aizen if he cared to know. He'd seen more then Ulquiorra had, and almost disposed of the stupid boy before Tousen showed up.

Sighing, restraining himself from putting his fist through a wall, he rubbed at the spot on his back where his perfect six used to be, now a scorch mark. He would be damned if he was going to be a servant for some Espada hot head. He'd kill whomever replaced him. He was sure of that.

His footsteps echoed softly in the dank hallways. He felt like shouting loudly, nobody was around but himself and the silence just seemed to piss him off more. Instead he grumbled along, quickening his pace so he could collapse on his bed and maybe wake up to find he dreamed his demotion.

It took awhile, but Grimmjow did tire eventually. He was cut up from the fight and his shoulder stung from where his arm used to hang. It had stopped bleeding, arrancar didn't bleed to heavily, even if the wound was deadly. His stump was a sickly raw red color, just beginning to scab over. Even with his arrancar advantage, it would take a long time before it was healed properly. As he walked, he could slowly feel his body cramping up and feeling the weight his injuries placed on him.

But what now? Grimmjow thought angrily. He prefered using both his hands in combat, he was righthanded, but he liked the option of using his left arm. Aizen didn't have any use for a crippled ex-espada member and early retirement made him want to puke. He needed some sort of use, some form of work to do, or else we got bored and destructive.

He finally reached his room, letting his anger cool. But only before a rich melancholic empty hit him. He turned the knob on his door, his face relaxing for the first time that evening. As enjoyable as his fight had been, it had cost him his rank and arm, all in one night his usefulness had been exhausted.

The door opened noiselessly and he walked in without bothering to turn on the lights. He stripped quickly, hating the texture of his clothes and the chafe on his new wounds.

He fell face down on his bed, to tired to move to any comfortable position. He felt sore everywhere and was mentally drained as well, tomorrow was going to be shit, that was for sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of ze prologue. Short, I know, but its... a prologue. I'll try to update this fic every week. For those looking for hardcore, this is probably going to be a fluff fic. Apologies.

I'm not really putting this out there to become a better writer, so if its a little OOC or I spell something wrong, I dun really care.

This fic is going to contain spoilers through out the rest of the series. If I mention something I JUST read recently, I would ask you to not shoot me for revealing something you CAN find online and read, i.e. if I mention Grimmjow's release, you should have read it first. Oh bugger, yes. Bleachexile is your friend. Also, I will put an asterisk next to an arrancar name that can be spelled different ways, sorry if my way is different from your own.

I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be. Long enough I say.

Thanks for reading. Rate and Review if you have the time.

NEXT TIME Menoly and Luppi pay an unexpected visit to Grimmy's room.

Kishire!


	2. Evicted

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 1: Evicted

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow's prediction came true as literally as possible when he was awoken at perhaps four in the morning. Grimmjow wasn't an early riser, he wouldn't except anything earlier then ten. If he had to be awake any earlier then ten for work or otherwise, he was likely to be irritable until something else could occupy his mind. He wasn't one to have his days planned out, but this incident was out of his schedule, and not welcome.

The problem was the premature wake up call in the early hours. Grimmjow stirred slowly, on top of being a late sleeper, he could easily be mistaken for dead while resting. And it took perhaps four or five knocks at the door to rouse him completely, he tried to sit up but instantly but forgot the loss of his arm and slipped on his weight. He snorted angrily, hearing another knock at the door, he draped the bed sheet around his naked form and shook the hair out of his eyes, trying to picture the sorry asshole who had waken him so early in the day. He would have taken his sword to the door as well, but he didn't have a hand to spare.

He kicked the door open violently and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light from the hallway.

"What the hell..." he murmered, his eyes trying to see the two figures standing in the doorway impatiently. One of them was Aizen's servent girl Menolly, who gave him the look like he was mud under her shoe, she looked just as exhausted as Grimmjow though, her hair was frazzled and dark rings were under her eyes, like she had been up all night.

"Your replacement," she sneered glancing at the person next to her who was smiling eerily, like he was around people that actually cared for his existence. He was a young boy with distinctly feminine features, his hair was cut short with a slim jawlike mask on the side of his head. Grimmjow's mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed. He couldn't help but think...

Copycat.

True enough, he did have the same black six, but it poked out of his uniform on his stomach rather then his back. This didn't improve his mood at all.

He drew his gaze from the usurper and looked at Menolly venemously.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

Menolly snorted, giving him an impossibly nastier look, examining his poor bedsheet cover and sloppy flattened hair.

"We're giving you five minutes to pack up your shit and get out." She scoffed, the replacement smirked st Grimmjows face, now mixed with shock.

"Why? This is my room!" Grimmjow shouted opening his stance defensively so nobody could get past him. "You can't wake me up and kick me out!"

"Lower your voice," Menoly hissed, "There are ESPADA members sleeping right now"

Grimmjow clenched his teeth at the mention of his demotion. He already wanted to punch the lights out of the stupid smiling kid. He wouldn't except this, nobody could tell him this guy was as strong as he was, was good enough to fill his place.

"Aizen hasn't got room flying out the yin yang to waste on filthy has beens"

"You-

"Shut up and get your stuff out." Menolly interrupted "Aizen's orders"

Thus began Grimmjow's predicted shitt day. He stormed around the room, grabbing his things at random and cursing constantly. He set his things down quickly to change into his blood stained uniform then resumed his angry scanvenger hunt.

Menolly and the boy just stood in the doorway waiting for him to leave, the boy was looking around the room lazily, a greed in his eyes as he looked at the room that would be his in a matter of minutes, his eyes falling on every wall, piece of furniture, and the still-warm bed. Grimmjow saw this and grabbed a pillow with such vigour it ripped.

When he had all the things he could carry with his single arm, he stood in the middle of the room , feeling his anger bubble over. He kept a straight face however, staring at his sword and resisting the temptation to use it.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he breathed, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Out, and don't get in the way." Menolly said, watching him apathetically. "Now."

Grimmjow didn't move. He couldn't do anything at all, he was helpless to object. Aporro, D-roy, Edorad, they were all dead and for the first time he felt a little guilty for their deaths.

He bit his tongue to keep his mouth from saying anything and kept a firm hand on his belongings. Silently, he turned and left the room, he didn't have a hand to do it, but he wished he could slam the door for dramatic effect. Instead the boy slowly shut it behind him, hissing something vulgar as it closed. Glad to be rid of the former sixth.

Grimmjow resorted to his newfound tactic of self control and walked on, rather then retaliating.

He was mad but he should have seen it coming. This long passageway was one of the cleanest and most respective places to live in Hueco Mundo. The Espada Suites. Each nicer then the next that came with all the things an arrancar would need, plus some nice acsessories. It was rated by number, Grimmjow's was nice but he could only suppose someone in two or three had a pretty ritzy standard of living. But unfortunatly, they were rather spaced apart. He guessed it had to be more then a mile or so long long, so it ensured they had privacy when they needed it.

It was a long walk to room six. But it was nothing sonido couldn't manage, he wasn't exactly sure were he was going though, so there wasn't much use for speed. He could sleep in the hall but would eventually be punished for loitering or sleeping in the other's way. The dunes were also a thought, they were far away from any one that would bother him. And he might be able to go down to earth to get his fill of human souls. He still needed regular food however, he was still part shingami.

He thought of maybe staying in Showlong's or Aporro's old apartments, arrancar lower then ten stayed in a kind of tenement building together. But Aizen had probably made replacements for them as well and their rooms would already be taken.

Grimmjow sighed, looking around at the clearly empty hallway. He was beginning to feel very sleepy and hungry. He hadn't had time to clean out his refridgerator and he remembered the six pack and sighed again.

It was too early and he was still sore, his shoulder ached considerably and his eyes were heavy.

He missed his bed, his cozy perfect bed. Most people liked firm mattresses, but he had a perfect, floppy, soft bed. Now some scum was laying in it, drinking his beer and wiping his stench all over the place. It replused him.

The more he thought, the more tired he became, he couldn't have gotten more then a couple of hours of sleep. The memory of last night was still to vivid.

There was a door ahead, and Grimmjow quickened his pace a little to see which one it was. He didn't remember passing any others as he was headed in the direction of the first. It had a bold number four on the left hand corner of the door, like a warning, it was Ulquiorra's room. He didn't get along too well with Ulquiorra, they had an arguement not long ago on the discussion of his self control (or lack of) But as far as Grimmjow figured, everyone was against him.

He felt like he was going to pass out on his feet, and decided he needed rest, cautiously, he turned the handle and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Even though he was tired, he was still curious as to where he was. This room was much nicer then his, but he also supposed Ulquiorra cared about his room decor more then he did. It was very clean and seemingly untouched. There was a rug and mat for boots, a nice tall lamp (that had been left on) and a coat rack. As Grimmjow stepped further inside, hw found the kitchen which was uncharacteristically, filled with life. There was a bowl of fresh fruit, clean dishes drying on a rack, and even cute country chicken wallpaper around the sink, it was simply too human and Grimmjow snorted loudly, then covered his mouth. His nerves jangling.

Ulquiorra didn't have doors, but arches seperating rooms. Noises carried from room to room and he could just barely recognize a dresser, a chinese folding changing curtain, and a tall mirror a few rooms away, suggesting he wasn't more then a few meters away from a sleeping Espada member.

Silently, he tiptoed into the living room were a nice black couch, and second coffee table were. And, jealousy shot through him, a sleek elegant mini-bar.

Grimmjow sat on the couch, setting his things on the coffee table and wincing at the slightest ruffle. He wished Ulquiorra snored or made some noise, it was unnerving to hear nothing but silence, he couldn't tell if he was sleeping or awake.

The couch was beyond comfortable and it pained him, knowing he'd have to leave it in a couple of hours. He would hopefully wake before Ulquiorra and sneak out, maybe taking some food. Then he'd search for a more permanent home. If Ulquiorra found him first, maybe he would kill him in his sleep and kindly save him from dying later in misery. He had a shrewd idea that he would find a way to move Grimmjow out before killing him that way he wouldn't make a mess in his clean, tidy house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1! Confetti

It was originally longer but, I'm done typing for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I think everyone can guess whats going to unfold next...

I didn't spell check it very well. sorry. Chapter Two will be out (At least) By July 10th.

Read Rate and Review

Kishire!


	3. Perks of Numero Cuatro

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 2: Perks of Numero Cuatro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow woke very much rested and was considerably less angry and sore. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and began to sit up, but then realised where he was and lay down quickly.

The kitchen lights were on and he could hear footsteps moving around. He supposed the only thing that had saved him was the fact Ulquiorra hadn't come into his own living room yet. He hadn't disguised his reiatsu as the arrancar were so close to each other's pressure that they were used to it. Rather then toning his reiatsu down, Grimmjow tried to keep it regular, it could become influx easily under stress or anxiety.

Very quietly, he sat up, peeking over the side of the couch. He could see Ulquiorra, wearing a simple white yukata and matching slippers. He was making breakfast, it smelled of some sort of cinnamon oatmeal and the scent filled his lungs, making him feel incredibly hungry. His stomach growled against his unbelievable desire to be as quiet as possible. He could almost feel Ulquiorra's eyes burning on the back of the sofa.

After a few moments however, he continued making breakfast and Grimmjow breathed silently in relief. To get out he would have to pass by the kitchen, pass right under Ulquiorra's nose. Even if he ran as fast as possible, Ulquiorra was faster and wouldn't miss a beat, with or without his back to him. He peeked very carefully to see Ulquiorra put something on the counter, quietly he moved past the couch so he was right against the wall. Looking at the wrong time would expose him completely, he waited until he heard the refrigerator open so he knew he would be turned away.

Sneaking a quick look, he found out the Kitchen didn't have a table for eating on, which only meant that Ulquiorra would probably move to the living room to sit and eat in, and by the looks of it, he didn't have much time. His oatmeal was done and he was beginning to spread jelly on his toast.

Suddenly, Grimmjow could feel it coming on, and he wasn't able to stifle or stop it.

He sneezed loudly, breaking the silence instantly, his heart pounding madly in his chest and near instantly a shadow was cast over him by Ulquiorra standing over him, still carrying the jam knife.

They stood there for a few moments, Ulquiorra furrowed his brow curiously while Grimmjow stood stupidly eyeing him with shock. Ulquiorra broke the silence first, with the expected question.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Grimmjow's mind seemed to burst with a thousand different explinations, none of them that truthful or realistic. He looked around madly. His things laying on the table seemed to give him away and the fleece, unfolded and thrown about like it had been slept on didn't help is case much. He decided on the truth.

"Well, ya see, uh." He scratched at his wound on his left shoulder, Ulquiorra blinked, shocked.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Tousen, uh..."

"You went out? Didn't you?"

"Well, um,"

"And don't tell me you got kicked out of the Espada."

Grimmjow blinked, his powers of perception were scary, he nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off Ulquiorra's frighteningly green ones. He didn't like the way he was being looked at, no matter how tough he could be, Ulquiorra still bothered him slightly.

"I actually didn't have anywhere to go, and they threw me out of my room"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, he couldn't tell if he was doubtful of his story, or he pitied him.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"It was four in the morning." Grimmjow stuttered, keeping his gaze downward, he tried to look as pathetic as posible (which wasn't very hard) so he could sell his story and maybe not be killed for trespass. His replacement could back him up, but in any case, it was the truth. "I'm sorry," he added as an after though.

"Its fine," Ulquiorra sighed, relaxing his stance slighty, "Just don't sneak around my house without my premission, I think thats easy enough."

Grimmjow nodded, then paused, he hadn't expected it, but was Ulquiorra not going to kill him? he seemed throughly lethargic on the matter that he had snuck into his so early in the morning. If he could stay, it was both wanted and unwanted. He needed a place to stay no doubt, but it would mean being with a very creepy arrancar he didn't really get along with. He wondered why he was being treated so nicely to begin with, but his stomach screamed again, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hungry?" Ulquiorra asked, gesturing inside to the kitchen, Grimmjow blinked stupidly. He hadn't eaten in over 24 hours but he didn't exactly trust the treatment he was getting. It was crazy how someone could switch their opinion on a dime like that, was it pity? He bit his lip but got up slowly and followed him into the kitchen.

The smell intensified tenfold, there was oatmeal, toast, fruit, and a pitcher of orange juice sitting out, ready to be eaten. Ulquiorra looked in the refrigerator, there wasn't quite enough prepared to split between them. He was a little less concerned about Ulquiorra bothering to make more food as his hunger kept him preoccupied. He grabbed an apple casually, making sure he took the smallest one, and bit into it, loving the taste on his tongue. Ulquiorra took out some mini waffles from the freezer then put them in the toaster. Grimmjow leaned against the wall, trying to feel less out of place. Every inch of the room seemed to be rejecting him, despite the cute kitchen feel, it was too different for him. It was the smell.

Ulquiorra took a clean bowl from the clean dish rack and scooped up a fair amount of cinnamon oatmeal an handled it to Grimmjow, who took it gingerly. It wasn't much, but Ulquiorra had a little more then a few spoonfuls left.

"You sure your alright giving me your food like this?" he asked, eating up heartily before Ulquiorra could change his mind. It was really good, it was a rare occassion that he actually did eat breakfast or a meal that wasn't in a box or cup.

Ulquiorra sighed, drawing his yukata closer to his chest. It was pure white and he couldn't quite tell which was lighter- the clothes or his skin.

"I can tell your famished," He said, very quietly. "Be your actions extreme or not I feel somewhat responsible for your condition."

Grimmjow blinked. It wasn't really the response he expected and he didn't really understand the connection. He frowned.

"There's a difference between my opinions and what I have to do. The boy probably doesn't mean anything to Aizen and I could've done more then reassure you I would handle it."

Grimmjow frowned slightly, confused.

"It's important to remember, no matter what you think, whomever's in charge has the opinion that wins out." Ulquiorra said, a little hopelessly, staring at his slippered feet. "It's not a democracy, you just have to learn how to bite your tongue."

"So your agreeing with me?" Grimmjow asked surprised, feeling a little optimistic.

"Yes," Ulquiorra nodded."But you would be wise to put that out of your mind. Whatever your opinions, your desires, your aspirations, we are just aizen's playthings."

The hope died in the room, but Grimmjow did feel a little relieved to know someone DID agree with him. He wasn't the only person who understood his situation. They stood in silence for a few moments, his hunger was slightly forgotten, But the waffles popped up fresh and delicious, and it broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Do you think Aizen will find a place for you to live?" Ulquiorra asked, pouring maple syrup on the waffles.

"Maybe," Grimmjow murmured to his food. Either one of Aizen's stupid bitch servants would throw him somehwere, or else it would slip his mind.

"I'm not gunna mooch off you forever," Grimmjow added, finishing off the oatmeal and picking up a piece of toast. "If it comes to it, I'll demand somewhere to stay."

"If you'd consider what I just told you, you'll know thats not a good idea."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Just lay low for awhile, figure it out on your own. Aizen likes it when he's not bothered by us and our needs, prefers we work it out amongst ourselves."

"And what do you suppose I'll get done all by myself?"

"Just stay here."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, why was Ulquiorra so insistant on him staying? They were both people that liked solitude and regardless of what he said, he knew Ulquiorra wasn't really big on keeping him in his house.

"It's the only way, Aizen would prefer it."

Grimmjow sighed, chewing the last bit of toast, he felt rather confused and annoyed by the vagueness of the Espadas words.

If you're done, why don't you go take a bath, It'll probably do you some good. " Ulquiorra said monotone, picking up his own empty plate. Grimmjow blinked, he hadn't even seen him begin to eat. He was fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heeding Ulquiorra's words, he ran a nice warm bath. Ulquiorra's bathroom far out classed his own, well, his OLD bathroom.

This one had a beautiful tile floor with green seashells painted on the walls. It was a small room but it was like the rest of Ulquiorra's house, cute and clean. The sink was marble and shiny. There wasn't a shower head but there was an elegant tub with massage jets and a whole line of fancy shampoo's, body washes, soaps, and lotions. For a seemingly simple person, Ulquiorra was very extravagant in his hygiene.

Grimmjow ran the bathwater, even adding a bubble bath mix out of sheer curiousity, and began to strip. The horror of it was the speedy arrancar healing ability working against him in the fact that his wounds had begun to heal to the fabric of his shirt. Slowly and painfully, he removed the fabric, showing his shoulder as red and raw as it had been the night before, he hissed as it stung painfully, pulsing and bleeding slightly. He threw the shirt aside, rubbing around his opened wound, insufferably cursing Tousen as he did so.

When the water reached hight enough, he slid in, turning the knob until the water stopped running and leaving the bathroom quiet. He carefully kept his left shoulder above the water, it would probably keep bleeding until he passed out if he kept it in the water.

He was dirty, and the water did feel very nice on his sore muscles. He lay back, enjoying the stillness of the room in full.

The little stress free moments were fleeting for Grimmjow, and truthfully, he still had a million things running through his mind, but the intense silence left him alone and gave him the option of emptying his head.

He was no longer an espada member, just a lowly servant without a left arm or a home. He didn't know what he would do the next day or the day after, his plans, orders, and routine were expired. He wouldn't be going to anymore espada meetings and wouldn't be in his rightful home anymore. He wasn't suicidal in nature, but he would rather die then serve under any arrancar, like some pet.

He dunked his head under the water, managing to keep his shoulder out of it sucessfully. His hair hung wet in front of his eyes until he smoothed it back to its normal slick position. Aside from being outrageously naturally blue, it also was naturally poofy and didn't need any hair product to keep it back.

One thing he couldn't keep out of his head, like a guilty thought, was the fact that Ulquiorra had actually agreed with him. Rather then thought him stupid or extreme for going out to kill the orange haired boy. He supposed it wouldn't matter to him at all if he was still an espada member and he still had a room to himself, but he had little to keep him optimistic. And he felt a lot better about being with Ulquiorra in the same place, he was correct on the fact that what he had done was a little stupid, but for sure he would kill that stupid boy that took his place, along with the shinigami kid who had, in some ways, had been responsible for this mess.

He grabbed a small purple shampoo bottle and began scrubbing his hair. It smelled a lot like sandalwood, or some similar fragrance. He didn't have any of the products Ulquiorra had around his tub, his bathroom was like a cheap hotel room and he only had cheap little shampoo bottles with the same scent everytime. He wondered if it was a matter of rank or if Ulquiorra had asked for it specially. Either way he was slightly jealous. He did find the bubbles from the bubble bath mix slightly obnoxious however, they were constantly in his way and they were more childish then he first assumed.

It was almost nine o'clock according to the clock on the wall. It was a weekend so there wasn't going to be any scheduled meetings or jobs to do. Not that it meant much to him, but Ulquiorra would be hanging around.

He sighed, sinking lower in the tub, accidentally dipping his shoulder in the water and swearing as his wound stung like needles.

When he was completely clean and content, Grimmjow drained the water and wrapped a towel around himself carefully, he hoped he had grabbed the right one, he knew some people where fussy about the difference between decorative towels and bath towels, and he wouldn't put it past Ulquiorra to actually keep towels out just so people could see them.

He wished he had brought a change of clothes into the bathroom from his bags, his old ones had blood and grime on them and he really didn't feel comfortable walking out naked but for a towel to grab his clothes. He felt something warm and wet on his side and noticed that he was bleeding from the shoulder a little bit. Grimmjow grabbed some toliet paper and held it to his wound. There wasn't anything he could use for a bandage so he slowly opened the door to check to make sure he could get to his clothes without being seen.

he walked out to the living room, Ulquiorra wasn't in the kitchen or the living room so he walked casually, reaching the table to find his things gone.

"Ulquiorra?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. done.

Sorry for the lateness, we had a power outage yesterday and just today it came back on, food spoiled and our whole neighborhood was without light for 24 hours, sorries.

For anybody scoffing at the idea of arrancar eating because they are not human and have big holes in their throats and stomachs, In a later chapter Aizen makes them all tea so...Assuming they drink it, its not really OOC if they really do eat cinnamon oatmeal. Or eggos. Or whatever.

This is also shorter then I kinda intended, I had to rewrite a little bit plus kinda tack on something this could end with. I procrastinated and ran out of time. Bad me. Chapter three should be out July 17th if everything goes according to plan, i.e. no more power outages...

Thanks for the reviews nameless people. You make this happen a lot faster. Sorry if this fic feels like its dragging though. Patience my young apprentice...

Kishire!


	4. Enfermo

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 3: Enfermo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes?"

Grimmjow doubled back, confused. In his anxious search for his clothes he had missed a pair of doorways, one of which Ulquiorra was behind. The room was obviously a laundry or storage room, it was considerably less stunning then the rest of the house. Books were stacked on a bookshelf rather sloppily and extra belongings were stacked and boxed. A washing machine in the corner was turning the clothes slowly while Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the room with an ironing board unfolded while he was ironing what looked like his espada uniform.

"Is that my shirt?" Grimmjow asked, a little exasperated by the lack of notification, and the overly cleanliness of the pale housekeeper.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave any clothes out for you," Ulquiorra said plainly "I figured I would just wash a few of your things, but they were all dirty."

"Thanks," Grimmjow snorted sarcastically. He had taken the clothes out of his own dryer just that morning, they were clean as far as he was concerned. "Is there anything I can wear?"

"Your clothes should be dry in half an hour, I hope you don't mind wearing my attire."

Grimmjow paused, feeling his personal space slightly violated. Personally, he would rather wait wearing the stupid towel, but he reminded himself of the fact he was a guest and would have to be polite and use his P's and Q's no matter how disgusted he felt.

"You're bleeding." Ulquiorra stated, setting down the iron, carefully.

"Oh yeah," Grimmjow sighed, he tried to stop the blood from staining the towel by mopping it up with his hands. He was sure it would stop soon though.

Ulquiorra walked out of the room eerily, Grimmjow followed curiously. He wished he would stop being so damn weird and maybe inform him of what the hell he was doing. He felt stupid however when Ulquiorra pulled some gauze and bandages out of the kichen drawer, Grimmjow took them and started to clean himself up, but the lack of an arm proved the task exceedingly difficult and Ulquiorra watched his futile efforts until is was a bloody mess.

"Here," he said gently, taking the gauze from him and started bandaging him up. Grimmjow stood slightly angry it came to this, and slightly depressed at how inept he was. But Ulquiorra didn't say anything, didn't joke or tease him about it, he supposed, in his mind, he thought he was pathetic, but the act of not voicing it meant a lot to him at the moment.

His hands worked expertly around his shoulder and in no time at all, he was bandaged up properly.

"I'll go get you some clothes," Ulquiorra murmered, withdrawing his hands quickly and shuffling away to the laundry room again. Grimmjow sighed, smooting back his damp hair. He was getting awfully frustrated with his new disability, he wanted to break something from needing help like this. He hated vulnerability, it was pathetic, having to rely on other people for your needs. Knowing that if you were left on your own you would die. He was a very instinctive being set on a world were he was the perfect specimen and only the strong survived, as it should be.

"Here," Ulquiorra offered him a small stack of clothes, Grimmjow snapped out of his daydream and took them reluctantly straightening his towel and trudging into the bathroom. Ulquiorra sighed, hearing the door slam, then he returned to his hot iron.

--------

Ulquiorra's clothes fit surprisingly well. They were tight in the shoulders and chest but Grimmjow was a considerably broader person. Ulquiorra was very small and thin, whereas Grimmjow was muscled and toned. The clothes even looked ok in fashion sense, they weren't Espada uniforms,, in fact he looked more like a shinigami wearing it, it was a natural looking black yukata without any patterns or insignia on it. Grimmjow had one similar to it but he didn't have time to take before he was kicked out.

He really had only brought his uniforms, his sword, and one of his more personal items. A brooch.

He wasn't a jewelry fanatic and sure as hell didn't wear the damn thing, but a long time ago he has found the brooch in the real world. It was a golden cat, not gaudy or really cute, but merely a cat on a pin. He has found it in the street one day and pocketed it for no reason in particular. He didn't really have any attachment to it, but he was intrigued by it and why it had been left in the street. He supposed someone had dropped it or lost it. For now, its home was in the bottom of his tote he carried his clothes in.

When he left the bathroom, Ulquiorra had finished ironing and instead had folded out the couch into a make shift bed and was carefully unfolding some sheets.

"I don't have an air matress or a cot, so I guess this will have to do," Ulquiorra said unfurling a black comforter gracefully.

"Its fine," Grimmjow sighed, feeling tired just seeing the bed. "I'd settle for a sleeping bag on the floor."

Even though he had slept not much more then an hour or two ago, he felt like a nap would do him some good. His head felt a little stuffy and he needed to lay down for a little bit.

"Would it be ok if I took a little nap?"

Ulquiorra blinked, but nodded, he dropped the blanket he was holding and walked back into the laundry room, dimming the lights as he left. He felt a little bad about kicking Ulquiorra out and sleeping like a lazy idiot. But he collapsed on the sofa, breathing in the smell of the sheets and closing his eyes slowly. Even though he was welcome, the fact he was laying in someone elses smell didn't make him feel any better.

-------

Unlike his last awakening, this one wasn't very pleasant. He didn't feel rested or relaxed. Instead he was violently sick. He was swearing profusely and was very hot and uncomfortable. He kicked off the comforter, trying to escape from the burning sensation. His hair fell in his eyes, wet and sweaty and he could feel his shoulder burning at an intensity that felt chilly. He tried to get up or for starters sit up, but his head was stuffy and he couldn't see anything as much more then a blur, he was painfully weak and nauseous.

"Ulq-

he tried to speak but his voice cracked and his charismatic skills where on the level of a drunkard. What the hell had happened to him? He felt like he might pass out. He needed help but with little ability to produce coherent speech, instinct resorted to screaming like a child. The yell echoed slightly, he waited.

"Grimmjow?"

he didn't need to say anything else. Ulquiorra would assume something terrible and his head was already hurting from his attempt to get attention. His stomach shifted uncomfortably only adding to his list of problems. He shut his eyes, trying to regain his senses. He tried to steady his breathing a little, why was the room so hot? What the hell was going on?

"Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra walked into the room, he had probably been busy enough with something as he looked annoyed. But he forgot his anger at the sight on his sofa.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked, edging closer to the folded out couch. Grimmjow winced, feeling it coming seconds before it did, he propelled his body to the side of the couch and wrenched unexpectedly. Ulquiorra danced out the way, disturbed. He watched cautiously until he was finished, he moaned, the disgusting taste in his mouth, unbearable, but he was just awake enough to know not to spit. He coughed, willing his stomach to stop churning. Ulquiorra turned him over on his back and placed a white hand on his forehead.

"Your burning up," he muttered. Grimmjow just lay, hearing little bits of what he was saying. He felt reassured though, he was sure he would be ok as long as Ulquiorra was around. He felt something cold pressed to his face, like a wet towel. He moaned pleasurably, enjoying the damp darkness it provided.

Ulquiorra sat on the side of the bed, avoiding the pool of sick, and opened his emergency bag he kept in the kitchen. Ulquiorra didn't really get sick, he prided himself in a well kept immune system and he was so routine and clean it was near impossible, but he was well prepared no matter what. He got his thermometer and moved the damp towel away from his mouth, he forced open his jaw and stuck the thermometer under his tongue. Grimmjow coughed and tried to spit it out.

"It's a thermometer," Ulquiorra said, gently putting his hand back up to Grimmjow's lips, they parted reluctantly and Ulquiorra placed it in his mouth again. "Theres another place I can put it, but I think you'll like this better."

Grimmjow mouthed a clear and loud NO, the thermometer rotating in his mouth. Ulquiorra cracked the smallest of grins.

He wasn't quite sure exactly what the right temperature was normal for an arrancar, but he guessed a human with sickness was about the same as an arrancar with sickness. The thermometer read around 102 degrees.

"You're running a fever." Ulquiorra said, wiping the instrument clean.

Grimmjow nodded a little bit, he was still shaking slightly, sweating worse then ever and his chest was heaving as though he had run a marathon. Ulquiorra looked in his bag and found some medicine that would work well. It would knock him out and let him sleep well and bring his temperature down, that way Ulquiorra would have time clean up the sick on the floor and prepare a meal.

"I have some medicine," Ulquiorra murmured, he slowly put his hands on Grimmjows sides and pulled him up carefully to be supported by the the wall. Grimmjow panted a little, shaking from the chills he was getting. Ulquiorra removed the towel and wiped his face a little, Grimmjow kept his eyes shut tight.

"Can you see at all?"

He shook his head miserably, his face contorted like he was going to cry. It was disturbing but he imagined the stress he must be feeling. The sickness, the lack of an arm and blurred senses- It had to be scary. Ulquiorra poured out the medicine into the medicine cup and raised it Grimmjow's lips, he drank it slowly.

This had all happened so suddenly, but he guessed that Grimmjow's wound must have gotten infected and fried his system while he slept. He would have to disinfect it with some rubbing alcohol when he was more well.

He could tell Grimmjow was afraid, he was a person that would complain about the stupid little things affecting his health, but would be dead quiet when he was ill or wounded on a mortal level. He would hide his vulnerability as completely as possible in such a state of pain. Ulquiorra sat next to him burning his reiatsu at a low level so Grimmjow would know he was nearby and would feel comfortable and safe. He fell asleep rather steadily thanks to the drugs, overall he was leveling out, his breathing was less ragged and he looked a little more peaceful.

All he could feel for Grimmjow was empathy, an emotion quite out of the usual spectrum. He was less powerful, but he didn't really care or think about it when he thought of him. He didn't think he was an idiot for getting demoted or thrown out of the Espada. He felt everything he got, he hadn't deserved, everything had been mistaken for ill and he even resented Aizen slightly for it.

He lay Grimmjow on his back so he could sleep comfortably, we wiped his face off again as it was still wet with sweat. Grimmjow fidgeted a little and whimpered in his sleep. Ulquiorra froze, watching him, his face was flushed and very empty looking.

Ulquiorra couldn't stand it.

Slowly he leaned in, his eyes watching Grimmjow's closed ones. He pressed his cold lips to Grimmjow's forehead, feeling the warmth eminating from it. His hand rest on Grimmjow's chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breathing.

He withdrew quickly, sliding off the bed to return to his work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN! for now.

Part of this chapter was kinda inspired by my one night episode maybe a year or two ago when I suddenly fell ill within an hour, couldn't see, walk, or eat for a night then woke up just fine. It was terrrrible. Worst ever.

Hope you enjoyed it, its picking up a little and as always thank you peeps for writing bloody fine reviews. I don't like naming names on here because its stupid to thank every person who reviewed you on your damn fanfiction. But My mega kudos goes to **Twilight-Oblivion** for her amazing review. I read it at like 10 pm and Got off my ass and finished the chapter. Then rewrote it later. lol. For everyone else, you aren't unappreciated. I thank you as well, I am the giant peach and you are my seagulls.

In a couple weeks, somethings might conflict with the updation of this fic but I won't keep you in the dark about it. As always keep reviewing and I will keep making you happy with the updations and kiss assing.

I'd like to say more, but long winded after thoughts are stupid.

Kishire!


	5. Corazón De Sangría

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 4: Corazón De Sangría

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was clean and a pot of chicken soup was cooking on the stove. Everything was quiet and still except for the shuffling of Ulquiorra every now and then while he sat reading in the kitchen. Occasionally, he would look over the slight ledge seperating him from the living room to check on Grimmjow, making sure he was still asleep.

The medication he had taken was surely wearing off and he was sleeping out a pure habit now. For whenever he woke, he has soup waiting for him.

Ulquiorra didn't like soup very much, but knew it was good for sickness, he wasn't a very picky eater but he wasn't very hungry anyway. He glanced over at Grimmjow for a moment, he hadn't moved an inch.

Ulquiorra sighed, returning to his book. Grimmjow would be fine, he was being anal about this, it was just a fever, he would come around soon.

Why was he so worried about this? It was stupid. Which brought his mind to another question. Why had he kissed him?

It seemed like a good idea at the time. He was in pain, he was scared, he needed to be comforted. It was a kind thing to do, so why was it eating at his mind like this? Why did he feel guilty? It was fully justified to help someone...

...even if they didn't know they were being helped? What was the use in comforting someone when they couldn't hear you?

Ulquiorra knew humans would comfort each other at besides of the sick, knew they would talk to each other when they slept. Was he a stupid human?

No he wasn't, Grimmjow didn't need his help, couldn't feel his presence when he drifted into sleep. Everything that followed was for the benefit of himself.

No, he was helping. He was trying to aid his comrade.

He adjusted his attention back to the book, having reread the same sentence several times. He sighed heavily, admitting defeat and shutting the novel and placing it on the counter, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes, and trying to get rid of the images behind them.

He wouldn't go there in his mind, wouldn't consider it, wouldn't debate it, or think of it.

It wasn't that Aizen would care about anything his Espada did in their personal time. He could careless, but being in such close contact with people like Noitora- a perverse freak, and Syazel-Polo- who liked to deem anything but his own actions reprehensible and foolish; he didn't need that in his life.

This was of course assuming he could even have a relationship with a male. He hadn't started anything at all.

Angrily, he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to wipe his mind once more. Unsucessfully.

Grimmjow stirred slightly. Instantly catching Ulquiorra's attention. He sat up, feeling slightly dizzy, but a lot less so then the last time he had awoken. He still felt sweaty and a bit unsteady.

"Feel any better?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to sound uniterested as usual. Apathy was his best weapon. Grimmjow sighed, his temperature had gone down considerably, but his stomach still felt queasy despite how empty it was.

"I made soup," Ulquiorra said, unsure of Grimmjow was listening. He looked like he heard him, but he was shaken from his odd episode of sickness as well. He had some strange dreams also, probably a side effect of the medication.

He slowly swung a leg over the couch and stepped in the damp spot from where he had been sick on the carpet and Ulquiorra had tended to it with stain cleaner. He frowned, and stood up, swinging the empty left sleeve over his shoulder.

He doubted Grimmjow was going to get incredibly social. He had a feeling he had a good memory of what had happened before he fell asleep, being so helpless and vulnerable, sickly.

In his normal fashion, ignoring it was his highest priority. He merely took a bowl of soup silently and returned to the living room promptly. Ulquiorra watched him mesmerized until he snapped back to reality slightly. Shaking it off like a bug. He had been perfectly ignored but didn't hold it against him at all.

I really do have a problem, he thought hopelessly.

-----------------------

Espada buisness was in full force for awhile after Grimmjow was no longer among them. For the next couple of weeks, he was mostly left to his own devices while Ulquiorra worked long hours of the day, doing mysterious tasks for Aizen. Grimmjow's condition improved within a day or two after he had awoken and he was becoming more used to having only one arm to work with. He felt his right was more overworked- and subsequently stronger everyday and he could easily do significant damage as he was now.

Having nothing to do, he mostly did chore work for Ulquiorra. He could feel him more stressed out and tired as he had little time to do his usual ironing, and reading, and refrigerator alphabetizing, or whatever the hell he had the liberty to do when he had time. Now however, he came back to his room at varying times at night, collapsing in his bed, much to Grimmjow's curiousity.

He would do anything to be working with Ulquiorra, preparing for the war and fighting like a real arrancar would do. But he never talked about his job or his days work, it may have been out of exhaustion, or he could be avoiding him somewhat. Grimmjow wasn't screaming for contact, but the magazine-catalog style rooms did get very quiet and lonely.

He slowly felt like the house was devouring him. No longer did he have a smell apart from the rooms and furniture, he'd grown accoustumed to taking nice long relaxing baths, and he felt more at peace, in an Ulquiorra-like state of silence.

He'd even started reading in his free time, taking novels at random from the laundry room and reading when he was bored.

He already had some favirotes that he re-read when nothing else was interesting. All of them were battered copies of american literature but they were sill interesting. He had even found some magazines that were still intact. Grimmjow found the human magazines hilarious as he didn't understand why humans would put smelly pieces of paper you could sniff and sample in books. As well as horoscopes.

Grimmjow didn't didn't have a birthday, but they were still funny. And he didn't know any of the celebrity's featured, but having nothing to do made the images captivating.

While he didn't have anything to do outside Ulquiorra's property, he went on the occasional walk to get rid of the restless energy he had. He didn't really think about anything or go anywhere but walking did feel rather nice and felt more like he belonged in the espada suites the more he walked around it. Occassionally he saw the boy walking in the opposite direction, his over large sleeves bobbing ridiculously, he sneered at Grimmjow, shaking the hip that had the brilliant six upon it. It infuritated him. He felt a strong desire to vandalise the 6th suite and give the kid what he had coming.

But it was at times like this he would return to the fourth suite and work; to try to keep his mind off it. He did smirk at the thought that whatever the boy lived in wasn't as pretty as Ulquiorra's room.

It was a late friday night, close to the end of the month, he sat on the couch, fidgeting with the blankets and re-reading a book, bored. It was a quarter after ten according to Ulquiorra's loudly ticking clock, and he wasn't back yet. It was very unusual, especially on friday night. Aizen's meetings weren't really dull, so he tried to figure out what could possibly take this long to explain.

A trip? Maybe just more war plans? Who knew.

He was getting a little thirsty, so he got up off the sofa and looked into what Ulquiorra had for drinks.

Cocoa. Cocoa worked.

He boiled some water on a light stove setting, checking to see if he had any marshmellows. He needed the jumbo kind, none of those tiny ones that melted too fast.

Tomorrow, more food would be delivered to them, which was a mild version of christmas as they normally ran out of food fast and a lot of good deserts. He wondered if Ulquiorra's food would be much fancier then his, it was optional to ask for certain foods if you were a picky eater, but Grimmjow just got the standard food. Ulquiorra probably got lobster and rare swiss candy in comparison.

The next morning he would sort through the delivery with Ulquiorra and they would be able to have a better variety for meals.

Waiting for the water to heat, he snuck his hand into his pocket, where he kept his golden brooch. It didn't have much purpose in being there but he toyed with it, twiddling it in between his fingers, protecting it.

He hadn't quite come to terms with his state of uselessness yet. Occassionally he would work out, do some push ups and crunches, but at other times he was just lazy and lay around reading or napping. He hadn't quite given up hope of fighting as an Espada again, but he wasn't filled with shining optimism either. His sword lay on the coffee table beside the couch, untouched, and dusty.

The water came to near boiling temperature and Grimmjow turned off the burner and poured the water into a mug, adding spoonfulls of cocoa mix and stirring it until he was mixed well. He was feeling a little tired, he shut off the kitchen lights and sat in the living room quietly sipping his cocoa and enjoying the warming sensation inside him.

He liked to wait until Ulquiorra came home before he actually went to sleep, he felt weird sleeping in his house without feeling his reiatsu in the other room, he hadn't yet actually been in Ulquiorra's sleeping space, but felt it would be a perversion of his personal space if he entered it. He left the room alone in the hours the owner was out, letting his curiousity annoy him to no avail.

He didn't suppose it had very many exciting things to offer, it would be dreadfully clean with few personal belongings and it would be designed as well as the rest of the house.

He sipped his cocoa pensively, it was very chocolately and good.

He felt like he might fall asleep soon, he downed the rest of his cocoa and set the cup of the table, then lay flat on his new bed, nuzzling up to the pillows. He hoped Ulquiorra would be back soon though, he had never worked this late.

-----------------------------

The door swung open rather suddenly around five to eleven. It hit the wall and caused a small crash. Ulquiorra winced at his own force, noticing the lights within were dimmed. Grimmjow must have been sleeping.

He walked in cautiously, rubbing his eyes, exhausted. Grimmjow stirred, his face twitching. Ulquiorra turned on the kitchen lights so he could see, instantly opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of beer. It had been a long week. He deserved it.

Grimmjow sat up, blinking at the lights and trying to see the clock hanging on the wall. It was late.

He wasn't so bothered as he knew Ulquiorra was home and it was his house to be loud in, but he was startled by his manner.

Ulquiorra turned, the drink already in his mouth when he caught sight of Grimmjow who raised an eyebrow, almost suspiciously.

"Hard day?"

"Long Day." He corrected, opening the refrigerator again. "Want a drink?"

"Uh, sure."

Ulquiorra uncapped the bottle and made his way into the living room, handing him the bottle and collapsing, much like a tent, into the chair beside the coffee table.

"Aizen's decided to put you to some work." Ulquiorra sighed, "Or more like Luppi really,"

Grimmjow's insides jumped, leaving him stunned by this fantastic news, he drank excitedly, letting a smile creep up his face that hadn't for awhile.

"Who's Luppi?" He asked, ecstatic.

"The new sixth, the little kid,"

"What kind of work?"

"You're going down to Karakura to fight Shinigami with him and a couple others."

His mood elevated at the mention of the shinigami, his scar on his chest tingled slightly, remembering the powerful Getsuga that had ripped it open, and the orange haired boy. He would surely be fighting him again. It was a small miracle.

"Who else?" Grimmjow asked, his voice cracking a little with sure joy. Hopefully it was some lower level peons. That way he could claim his prize.

"You, Luppi, Yammi, and Wonderwice Margera."

"Wander-who?"

"Wonderwice Margera." Ulquiorra sighed. "He's new. Young kid, blonde hair, he looks a little... off."

Whatever he was, he sounded pathetic. Victory was the only thing in Grimmjow's mind. That same insane glint returning to his eyes. He couldn't wait to sink his sword into that kid, make him bleed...

"You're leaving at the end of the month." Ulquiorra breathed, interrupting his musings "So be prepared,"

"Oh, I will." Grimmjow laughed, raising his bottle in a mock toast to himself. "I'm going to murder that kid and wipe him all over his neighborhood." He drank to himself, everything seemed like it had returned to normal, all he had to do was kill that damn Luppi kid and maybe get his rank back, he would be at the head of his game again. Would stop reading the stupid old magazines and being Ulquiorra's personal maid.

Soon enough.

Ulquiorra lay back relaxing in full, and letting Grimmjow maintain his happy mood. He didn't want to mention that his fight was only part of a diversion so Ulquiorra could get to soul society and kidnap the girl.

_"You need to remember she is ours as soon as you lay eyes on her," Aizen instructed. "She has no place in resisting, she will not object or say a word. Merely follow your will. You will have her trapped and she will have no choice but to obey."_

_Ulquiorra nodded._

_"This mission lies on your shoulders, the others have no place but to merely do they're best in eliminating Hitsugaya's earth bound squad. Whether they suceed or survive makes no difference, as long as we have the girl. Do not place any of the others before her."_

_Ulquiorra nodded._

_"She has an amazing power, as you witnessed, and allowed me to witness. Her power to reject time like that, it is unbelievable. With her on our side we may be able to restore Grimmjow's arm and place as the 6th Espada. The boy Luppi hasn't amused me as I thought he might."_

_The sides of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched, but otherwise he remained stony and he nodded a third time. _

_"Do not inform any of them of this information, It may affect the desired number of casualties."_

He drank the rest of his beer dismally. Since Grimmjow had gotten better, he had done his best to keep him out of his mind. Sometimes fixing breakfast for him before he had to leave, sometimes thanking him for his housework- he distanced himself from Grimmjow so an event would not happen he would regret. He prided himself in his incredible self control and resolve, he wouldn't fuck up his friendship with any feelings he could easily ignore.

"What's eating you?" Grimmjow asked, sounding uninterested, Ulquiorra's eyes flicked to his roomate, the green irises boring into his soul.

"It's been a long week," He rubbed his forehead. Feeling his headache dissolving beautifully.

"That can't be it," Grimmjow smirked, almost trying to get under his skin. "Don't whine."

Ulquiorra blinked, whining?

"Don't talk like you know what I have to do."

"Don't talk like you think I'm a lazy ass."

Grimmjow wasn't smiling any more, his eyes lowered and staring at Ulquiorra menacingly.

"You know I'd do anything to be working like you."

Ulquiorra paused. He wasn't in the mood to fight, he was too relaxed to get angry, but he didn't have much sympathy for Grimmjow. He was in his house, drinking his beer and sitting on his couch. He had better appreciate his damn situation.

"There's more to life then fighting and bleeding."

Grimmjow snorted, dispising his calm attitude when he was so ready for a fight.

"And you seem to have that covered! What being Aizen's sick lap dog and running off every morning to go fight and be worthy? YOU MAKE ME SICK!" He spat, standing up and bringing the calm of the room crashing down around him. He stood shaking with weeks of pent up energy and feeling running out of him like sweat. Ulquiorra bowed his head, letting Grimmjow seethe until he felt a little less angry. His headache returned in a depressing hum.

"And that's how you really feel." Ulquiorra whispered, expecting the answer.

"I'M SICK OF YOU'RE GODDAMN CRYPTIC SENTENCE SHIT!" Grimmjow shouted. His voice reverberating around the home so it was heard in every room "OF **COURSE** THATS HOW I FEEL!"

Ulquiorra shuttered. his fists tightening, feeling an unbelievable flow of feeling crashing over him. Uncontrollable and undesired but there. Perhaps it was the liquor or the fact it was Grimmjow was the one shouting at him. Whatever it was, he felt the green trails down his face wetten.

"What," Grimmjow said, after a few moments. Waiting for the pale man to either shout or demand he leave, the evening had gone down rather quickly, but with the news that he would be fighting again fresh in his mind, he would be working soon and didn't need to freeload off Ulquiorra any more. He could say whatever he liked now. But his mood melted suddenly at Ulquiorra's face, stripped of all of its pride, tired, pink, and wet.

"What the-"

Ulquiorra pressed his face to his chest, his hair shielding his face. Grimmjow didn't like that look, and instantly felt sorry for causing him such pain. Had he hit a nerve or something? This was insane, Ulquiorra didn't cry, he didn't have any feelings to hurt.

"My Life is not my own," Ulquiorra muttered, he raised a hand to his eyes, wiping them carefully.

Grimmjow didn't understand, but he blushed, feeling terrible. He hadn't expected this at all, he wanted Ulquiorra to get mad and send him out, allow him to vent and break this weird tie they had. This wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Grimmjow, you became a hollow over time, right?" he murmered. Raising his face to his, his eyes very wide and green. "After you died, no shinigami came for you?"

Grimmjow was taken aback, but he nodded slowly. He remembered it vaguely, when he was a plus so many years ago, and when his chain ran out. He stared at Ulquiorra, waiting for an explination

"And you willing killed others to survive? You ate souls and became an adjucha?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow breathed, "wha-what about it?"

"I never wanted this," Ulquiorra said, wiping his face again. "I hate living like this, seeing my old life and everyday I have to live with it."

It was a rare thing, very rare. But sometimes Hollows remembered their lives as humans, however vivid or vague it was for them depended on the hollow. Grimmjow didn't remember anything before becoming a hollow, every now and then, he had strange dreams about himself that he supposed could have been his former life, but he shoved them out of his mind.

"You remember your life?" Grimmjow paused, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Bits of it," Ulquiorra sniffed. "I was a plus for a long time, but a hollow killed me."

"And..."

"AND I HATE THIS!" Ulquiorra shouted, Grimmjow drew back, feeling his reiatsu spike dangerously so, almost making him kneel with the power it wielded. He sat, across from Ulquiorra, slightly scared now.

"But what about all this 'following Aizen's orders'" Grimmjow asked "Living with our problems, and what-not?"

Ulquiorra sat hunched, as if trying to shut everyone out. Grimmjow blinked, frustrated, so he was a hypocritical whiner. Great.

"I remember to much of my life to be accept this kind of existence," Ulquiorra sighed, his voice muffled as he was speaking into his chest. "I see myself...Killing my own family...and having no control over it."

Grimmjow sighed. He supposed that if he had a family he would feel bad about this kind of thing, but he still felt Ulquiorra was a hypocrite. He wouldn't get anywhere in telling him this though, and still felt a little bad about shouting at him.

"Here," he handed him a fresh bottle of beer from the refrigerator. It would shut him up and make him feel better at the same time. He drank it obediantly and Grimmjow sat next to him, reminded of how Ulquiorra had taken care of him. This was the least he could do, even if it felt weird.

"I'm... sorry." Grimmjow said, finding the clock on the wall fascinating as he did so, "For shouting, I mean."

Ulquiorra nodded, wiping his eyes, that were a little more red then green at the moment. He had stopped crying slightly, but still looked pathetic.

"I'm sorry too," he said "I don't know what came over me, I guess I'm just really stressed out or something."

Grimmjow scoffed in his head, he couldn't think of any situation that would make him crack like this. Perhaps childbirth or the descion to cut off one of your limbs, something painful and impossible. His objective now was to find a way to shake Ulquiorra off with an excuse, or getting him drunk enough to the point he wouldn't be able to remember anything. Something that would free him from this situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a cliff hanger, I know. And I'm really sorry but **NO NEW UPDATES NEXT TUESDAY **There may be one next Saturday If you're lucky, but I'll be camping for two weeks so Fall From Grace might be on a quick Hiatus. No I'm not abandoning it, I just have no internet connection in the woods. Comprende?

I think I've been pretty good about updating this thing, and you guys are really excellent reviewers. I think theres more about Ulquiorra in this chapter, and I think y'all like that. I'm straying a wee bit from the original plot with establishing a character that doesn't have a history quite yet, hopefully this fic will be over by the time they do explain him better. I did a half assed spell check, so sorry if everytings spelld rong.

Syazel-Polo is spelled a bunch of ways, Zeara, Zearu, whatever. He's the pink haired 8th espada.

This is a long chapter though, so it should make up for the hiatus. I think I'm the only one who feels bad about this...

Read, Rate and Review. If you're lucky, they're may just be some omake next chapter...

Kishire!


	6. Conversación

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 5: Conversación

-------------------------------------------------------------------

People and Arrancar only differ on a few key points, like power and strength, and physical appearence. But otherwise they are very similar, they both need to eat and drink to survive, they both have personalities related to their points of view and expieriences. It could be deduced that someone like Ulquiorra would have a sobering tragic past. Leaving him rather apathetic and careless as to whom he served as it was logical that he was not the strongest in the world. Personal goals and ambitions were useless.

Whereas Grimmjow was a creature raised in an environment where he was the strongest, a god to those of lesser importance. The king of his jungle, a literal predatory animal. His past meant nothing to him and he didn't brood on his lack of knowledge. He is selfish and thinks only about the present, seeing no consequence or effect to any action he makes. Like a spoiled child, he has no meaning of the word NO. Being thrust out of his habitat and forced to obey rules is dangerous. You can only show him pleasure, as nothing good will come from dissatisfaction.

But since Grimmjow loved to fight, the fact that he was going to work again made him happy and more likely to obey whomever ruled over him. Fighting gave him purpose and he felt dismally useless without someone to kill or to cause pain. Days before Aizen where better then any other, he was free, his own being. Even though he had been an Espada and had access to whatever he wanted, nothing compared to freedom.

_"I think I saw part of my past once." D roy said enthusiastically. "It was just flashes of it though." _

_Aporro snorted, laughing at him until his smile relaxed_

_"Yeah right," Aporro smirked "You're the weakest one here, how the hell did you see anything?" _

_Being able to see your life isn't necessarily a gurantee of strength." Showlong said "Maybe D roy did see something."_

_Grimmjow, who lay on his rightful perch above them. He readjusted his paws watching with vague interest. D roy saw this, and prostrated himself accordingly. _

_"There was this woman." He said proudly "Holding a kid's hand."_

_There was a half silence while they watched him doubtfully. _

_"Was she hot?" Edorad asked "Was she like your girlfriend or something?" _

_"It sounds like it's his mom or soemthing." Aporro snorted "Like D roy ever had a lady."_

_D roy took an angry snatch at him, Aporro ducked and swore loudly._

_"Don't swing at me you bastard! I want to be a vastolorde someday!"_

_Grimmjow lost interest before the verbal shouting could continue, he curled up, laying down for a nap. When they say him look away, their own interest died as well. Most of their fights were to impress him, like sibling rivalries they were for dominance and exposing the weak. It didn't bother him, secretly he felt rather pleased knowing everything they did revolved around him. _

-----

_"How many Shinigami have you killed" Showlong asked bored, after a rather filling meal of lesser hollow. Again they were laying in their own small gorge on the edge of the dunes, Grimmjow laying on a rock above while they lay below him. _

_"Maybe one or two, I forget" D roy answered, a little sleepily. _

_"Less then that," Aporro snorted. "I've had nine," He stated proudly. D roy was too tired and comfortable to care. He lay away from them, over time he had become slightly ostracized from the group for his weakness, staying for protection._

_"Ten," said Showlong and Edorad together._

_Nakim didn't answer, he had apparently already fallen asleep. The others waited silently and hopefully."_

_"Grimmjow?"_

_"M' what?"_

_"How many shinigami have you eaten?"_

_There was maybe a minutes silence while the great cat sighed and rolled over to think. The others watched, just seeing a silver outline in the dark. _

_"thirty-six."_

_They gaped._

_"That many?" Aporro breathed. "That's insane!"_

_"You must be some omen of death for them by now." D roy laughed "Shitting themselves when they see you!"_

_"Whatever." Grimmjow lay back down, to sleep._

_---_

_"What's this?" Edorad asked, picking up a golden object from Grimmjow's feet as they grouped around him, glad he had returned back from the human world._

_"Some pin a girl was carrying," Grimmjow murmured. "I was watching her because she had an unusual reiatsu, I think she might have been able to see me or something." _

_They looked on interestedly. Eager to hear his story. _

_"She was with this one guy, this really skinny black haired guy who was walking her across the street and they both got hit by a bus and she had like a whole bag of these stupid pins and they went flying everywhere."_

_"Did they're spirits show up?" Aporro asked "Did you get to eat them?"_

_"Yes," Grimmjow lied, a little automatically. They're spirits had showed up, but he didn't do anything to them. "I took the pin out of the girl's hand when I ate her, its my prize."_

_They looked at him with manly admiration, he kept a straight face, taking the pin out of Edorad's hand and staring at it with a tiny bit of sympathy. It has scared him a little, seeing the girl flying through the air, her pigtails waving and her things scattering in a million directions. And the man, whose face burned into him. _

_Deadly Emerald eyes, the saddest eyes he had ever seen._

_He had left them together, both dumbstruck and confused, a new soul chain bound to their chest. He left before he had to deal with any shinigami showing up to excorcise them. _

_Grimmjow never liked eating children anyway._

_He clutched that pin carefully, wondering where they were now, the girl, and the man. Had they found peace?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry. I felt it was a kind of shitty chapter as its mostly a rewrite. I had a scattered amount of time at camp and while I did write a lot, most of it was pretty, well, shitty. If you are confused, the stuff in Italics is flashbacks to Grimmjow's adjucha days. Choppy, but it was some pretty important info.

The newest bleach chapters are driving me up a wall. If this fic is going to have a good plot (Yes it does have a plot, of course it has a plot, its just long and aimless) Main characters can't die. Ichigo better murder the fuck out of Noitora.

Blah Blah Blah, its been rather OOC lately, but its a fanfic, its not cracktastic bouncing off the walls craziness...yet. lol.

Next chappie will be better. I just needed to post this. Review with me your disgust, but updates should be usual again.

Kishire!


	7. Prelude to an Awkward Morning

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 5: Prelude to an Awkward Morning (Seis necesidades)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was exceptionally late, late enough to the point it was exceptionally early. Ulquiorra had passed out, lopsided and wrecked against the arm chair while Grimmjow lay on the folded out couch, fading in and out of old memories and drunken musings.

His gaze fell on Ulquiorra, breathing in and out peacefully, his face still tinged pink from his fit.

Grimmjow felt slightly sympathetic now he had calmed down. As odd as it was, he prefered this kind of company, a quiet presence to stay with. Ulquiorra may be the fourth Espada, two ranks above him- but the feeling that he was dominant here, that he had the upper hand right now, was nice after feeling second banana for so long.

But it wasn't like Grimmjow was going to do anything-

but why wouldn't he?

Hueco Mundo was a kill or be killed place right? Aizen wouldn't kill him for killing Ulquiorra, as long as it didn't interfere with his planning for the winter war. He might even become the new 4th espada if he proved he was strong enough, he could just cut his throat right here.

This place, all of it would be his.

He sat up, grabbing Pantera and unsheathing it and edging closer to Ulquiorra, sitting mere inches away and drawing the blade close to his throat. He was so open, his neck extended while his head lay against the chair.

It was too perfect, too easy, he couldn't have asked for a better situation. Even if he wouldn't quite get number four. Noitora would move up and he could at least get five. Better then six anyway.

All it would take was the measly task.

He could see that stupid Luppi or Ruppi or whatever he was called; shocked and angry at how inferior he had become. Idiot. He drew the blade a hair closer, tightening his grip.

Just this measly task.

Grimmjow swallowed, slowly withdrawing the blade so he could cut quickly, his nerves jangled.

He swung, but the blade stopped an inch from his throat, by no power other then his own.

Ulquiorra gave an unholy, vulnerable whimper. As though dreaming troubled dreams. Grimmjow stared, slowly withdrawing the blade again, but instead of preparing to kill it fell in his lap.

Whatever he had been dreaming about saved him.

Why couldn't he do it? Surely he wasn't going soft! Had these weeks spent with the Espada made him so dull? He couldn't just stop thinking when he had to kill, he saw to much kindness Ulquiorra had showed him. Helping him when he was sick, allowing him to stay in his house and had never stopped assisting him when he needed it.

_And he could see that shadow in his mind, of a familiar face from far away._

He whimpered again in his sleep, his teeth clenching a little. Grimmjow blinked, unbelieving of the fact he couldn't kill. He sighed, letting his shoulders sag as he sheathed the sword and took a deep breath, quietly rubbing the spot on his shoulder his arm should have been, it had healed over finally.

Grimmjow moved closer to him, looking at his face to find an answer as to why he couldn't die. Taking in the painfully clean smell, diluted with alcohol and sweat.

The murderous intent had left him, but it was replaced with an emptiness, leaving a hole in his interest. He was left with Ulquiorra, sleeping deeply, vulnerable.

He could feel it in the back of his mind. That need, so human he both hated it and loved it. Humans needed food and water to function but whether you were half human or not, human desires crossed over. It had been a while, a long while in fact. He might not be able to kill Ulquiorra, but his current unconcious state could benefit him pretty nicely. He slid his hand into Ulquiorra's limp one, drawing his face closer to his.

Nothing good could come of this if he awoke, but Grimmjow was Grimmjow- he didn't see consequence to action, he was a creature of the present and pride. All he could feel was that deafening hunger and the slightest of a return squeeze to his hand.

He did it quickly, closing in on his mouth and sliding his tongue into the equation. Closing his eyes for a few moments, he seemed undetected for a few moments but he could feel Ulquiorra's eyelids fluttering. But no objection was made, and ever so slightly, he was being kissed back. Surely Ulquiorra had to feel the same thing, no matter how cold he could act or seem, the intensity he normally carried had melted.

They let go of hands and Grimmjow forced him away from the chair, unzipping the front of the Espada uniform, baring the gothic four.

Without words, need was fullfilled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck its early,"

Stark yawned widely, pulling his uniform a little tighter to his chest. He was always cold, especially this early. That initial chill he got when he stepped outside was mostly caused by how warm and toasty he liked his home, so everything outside felt a little cool.

It was a technically a weekend and even though he had time off, he had gotten up early to return one of Grimmjow's fleece comforters from quite a while ago, and had meant to return it. But it was a little bit of a forced errand as he was avoiding Szayel Aporro, as of late he had been trying to get him to help with a frenzy of experiments. Szayel was both over the top and had the annoying delusion that knocking at seven in the morning was acceptable.

Frankly, he liked the blanket a lot and didn't want to part with it, but he hadn't seen much of Grimmjow lately, they weren't really best friends forever, but they had drinks every now and then, and he was a lot better company then Szayel.

He was almost to the sixth suite when he stopped, sighing. Grimmjow wasn't an Espada member anymore so he wouldn't be in the sixth suite. It was that weird kid that Gin liked now. He thought, trying to remember were he was. Hadn't Ulquiorra said something about him? Like he was staying with him?

He turned in the opposite direction, heading for four instead. It was slightly peaceful in Hueco Mundo in the morning, typically not much was going on because no one was awake. Coming up in his walk, he saw Tesla, looking very tired and thin as he entered Noitora's fifth suite.

He felt pretty sympathetic, not much fun could be had being part of Noitora's fraccion. He didn't really have any inkling why he was needed so early on a saturday, but that was Noitora's business. You really had to hope for the best when it comes to what Espada would pick you for their Fraccion. Halibel had to be the best, he didn't want to place it as her being female, but she was generally the nicest to her Fraccion and they actually did things together on the weekend for fun. They actually made him a batch of cinnamon rolls as a random act of kindness. Yammy and Ulquiorra didn't really do anything with their Fraccion for better or for worse, which wasn't that bad. Noitora and Szayel were to be avoided. They didn't exactly have a great bookclub in store for their members.

He hesitated a little at Ulquiorra's door, we wasn't sure Grimmjow was even there, let alone awake. His reason for visiting was already lame, he didn't want to piss anybody off. Ulquiorra would be awake for sure though, making breakfast or just being "on top of things"

Apprehensively, he knocked.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thar! Ya happy? interrupted half-sex for the fans.

For being written pretty fast at one-thirty in the morning, I think it turned out pretty good, covers up the Blah-ness of the last chapter.

I'm trying to use more of the espada and other arrancar. Tesla is the shit when it comes to Fraccion, I feel like I'm going to write a fic for him later on.

The whole attitude of the human sexual disire, kinda played out like prison sex. Depressing but meh. (Ulquiorra, don't drop the soap)

Anybody who can draw a picture of Apache with Cinnamon rolls gets a thousand points. lol.

It came a little late. Sorries. My brother is starting school in less then a week, its crazy for me to comprehend. There might be a slow in updates because School is a little bit more important than this (sorry, I'm so selfish) lol.

Some of the next chapter is already written. Score.

Review. REVIEW. REVIEW!!!

Kishire!


	8. The Blue Fog

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 7: The Blue Fog

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He waited more then thirty seconds, then knocked again. He frowned. Where were they?

He was about to knock a third time when the door opened and a hand caught his arm in mid air. Stark blinked. It was Grimmjow.

"I hoped you'd be here, I've got your-

A look silenced him, a shut the hell up sort of glance.

Stark raised an eyebrow, Grimmjow looked tired and a little worse for wear when it came to stress level. He shifted, allowing Stark to enter, but only under the silent condition he wouldn't talk. He shut the door with a muffled click.

It was an unbelievable role reversal. Grimmjow was making breakfast with tea and pancakes, upon closing the door, he rushed into the kitchen quickly so he could get the maple syrup out of the microwave before it could ding loudly. The answer for his attitude was in the other room, sleeping deeply on the folded out couch. The blankets were everywhere and beer bottles littered the coffee table that had been relocated because of the couch. Every now and then, Grimmjow looked up to check on him, making sure he didn't stir.

"Grimmjow?" Stark whipered "What the hell's going on?"

He was shot a glare as Grimmjow held a finger to his mouth, then pointed at the living room, nearly hitting the indoor windchime with the amount of force.

Slowly he put two and two together, Ulquiorra sleeping in, the empty bottles, the anxiety bordering on the insane. He cracked a smile at the thought. It was comical, Ulquiorra drunk and taken by Grimmjow. No wonder Grimmjow was so strung out, there was a possiblity when he awoke, he would kill Grimmjow or torture him within an inch of his life.

He entered the kitchen so he could talk in whispers. He didn't need to pick around.

"Did you fuck Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow looked wide-eyed, it would take an exceptional liar to get out of it, but he had too much on his mind to try to figure out a good excuse as to why Ulquiorra was naked on the sofa. His lips parted and his eyes darted wildly. Stark's playful gossip smile didn't help.

Stark shrugged. He was only kidding, it wasn't like he would really judge him either which way.

"But you know," Stark mused, Grimmjow still wasn't meeting his eyes, "You can just go out and get some whore to pleasure you."

Grimmjow rolled his darkened eyes.

"This was different," he hissed, annoyed "I didn't plan this."

"Well that's obvious!" Stark snorted, Grimmjow shushed him as Ulquiorra stirred slowly. Stark watched him, interested, never before did he see the espada with such a lack of composure, so human. It was probably good he was relaxing like this right now. Stark would go insane if he had to be so dull and mopey.

"Did you get him drunk? Or did he do this to himself?"

"He did it," Grimmjow half-lied. It was partially the truth, he felt way too uncomfortable with Stark knowing so much. He didn't act superior or inferior to anyone, he was just bored with everything he was required to do, but liked a good joke and a story every now and then.

"I can hook you up sometime, theres a nice privaron espada. Doesn't do much else then what we want her to do."

Grimmjow didn't even respond, he was too busy in his own head to think about anything Stark had to offer. But it seemed more then the issue at hand, like something else was on his mind that was far more problematic. He needed to get a shower, get things in order, and get his mind of Ulquiorra for awhile.

"You ever..." Grimmjow asked apprehensively "You know..."

He couldn't say it, but Stark seemed to get the jist of it. He shook his head.

"Got the offer a couple times, but no."

Grimmjow bit the inside of his cheek, feeling downcast.

"It's ok though." Stark smiled "A couple of times of drunken desperation don't turn you into something, like, well like Szayel. Just don't let it eat at you, don't worry yourself sick about it, just drop it."

Grimmjow nodded, flipping the pancake onto a plate. Realizing he wasn't hungry at all, just empty.

"You want it?" He offered the plate to Stark, who blinked, but took it gingerly.

"You got a plan?" Stark asked, taking a fork and adding maple syrup to his pancake "For when he wakes up?"

Grimmjow flexed his fingers a little. He had a plan now. There wasn't many options when it came down to it. If he was looking for a place to evade him, nowhere in Hueco Mundo would do, he would have to run pretty far through the real world and if any Shinigami found him, there would be trouble. But if he left, Aizen would find out and there would be hell to pay.

He frowned at the fact that he actually cared what Aizen would think, staying with Ulquiorra had given him a sense of cause and effect afterall.

If he stayed in the house there was a possibility Ulquiorra would hurt him or throw him out embarassing them both in front of the others. It came down to his last option, his plan. He wouldn't run, but wouldn't stay, he would expect Ulquiorra to find him. He would leave for the dunes and wait for the espada to find him. If he was killed; it would be away from the others, maybe they might even work things out, as stupid as it sounded coming from him.

"If you want, you can stay with me." Stark offered. Trying to be nice. Grimmjow shook his head, Stark shrugged and kept eating. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes, Grimmjow was thinking furiously still. It was hard to believe just last night he was on a high of happiness from the prospect of fighting again. Now he was just listless, he didn't think he would be able to survive until the fight or the day he would be promoted. Why hadn't he killed Ulquiorra when he had the chance?

The answer was simple. He just hadn't found it yet.

He grabbed a memo pad off the shelf and uncapped a pen, starting to write carefully in his sloppy recognizable scrawl. Stark took the bowl of pancake batter and poured out a new pancake on the frying pan. Grimmjow didn't care, he wasn't going to eat it anyway. In the mean time while he was writing, Stark went around and tidied the place up, picking up bottles, rearranging the coffee table and picking pillows off the floor like a maid.

When Grimmjow was finished, he folded the note and went to gather up his own things, his sword and clothes.

"So.." Stark trailed off.

"I'd like it," Grimmjow said, handing the note to Stark, "If you'd give this to him when he wakes up and make him some pancakes."

Stark raised an eyebrow. Feeling like he should object, but he had eaten some of his food, he needed to pay for taking from him. Grimmjow attached the sword to his waist to take some of the weight off his only arm.

"You do realize you're going to have to face this sometime right?" Stark whispered "You can't just run off the make it better."

Grimmjow didn't answer, he didn't need to, just opened the door and left quickly. Stark sighed.

------

Way shorter then I intended. My focus isn't quite here right now. I have a lot more for this chapter, but I don't feel like typing it, so you'll have to wait till next week. Sorry this is late and all.

its hitting ze climax though. so keep reading and keep enjoying. I'm going to be really busy, I have school orientation, pride fest, and then...school. So if there's any slow in updates you'll know why.

Kishire


	9. reunión

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 8: reunión

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running came a lot more natural when he was evading things, problems, people, the lot. But running to think, running to solve, was even easier. Grimmjow had a plan now, he slightly blamed this on the fact that staying with Ulquiorra had made him think more and more about what would happen next. He had started thinking about what would happen if he ate the last of something, or left his clothes unfolded and lying around. What would come of not cleaning the bathroom or arranging the shampoos the way Ulquiorra liked them after he showered. Maybe it was living with another person, and the prospect of being thrown out, or it was the fact that he had gained some sort of respect for his roommate.

He liked to think it was the first choice.

In any case, he had ideas the moment he awoke. Ideas that could solve this. He had figured it out finally.

He kept using sonido, barely touching his toes to the floor while he moved at break neck speed to get out of las noches, he had just passed Yami's suite and was running out of the complex, now he was flying down flights of stairs, the only sign of his movement was the dust he kicked up as he ran.

He had a weird unnatural feeling when Ulquiorra had allowed him to stay. Like something just wasn't right. But he didn't care at the time. He was homeless and didn't need answers to satisfy him. So he was cared for, in the most trivial of ways. He was bandaged, and fed, and cleaned. And he didn't give any truthful words of thanks to Ulquiorra for it, but it was in the most subtle of half smiles. Ulquiorra did feel things, he wasn't the mindless robot he protrayed, he knew that Grimmjow was Grimmjow and understood empty words were all he would recieve. And it was all he needed to give more.

But when Grimmjow knew he would be leaving, when he knew that he would have a chance to reclaim his place. He didn't care. He would kill again, it didn't matter as long as he got his way, he had the blade at Ulquiorra's throat. But he couldn't do it.

He saw too many favors he never repayed, too many times that Ulquiorra had gladly helped him without a second thought and he had no right to even think about hurting him. He had more then respect for him. He had begun to admire him. The grace he carried that Grimmjow could never achieve, he was clean cut, and was human on his own, but dutiful. He was smart and his presence alone was godlike. In his newfound power of empathy and duty, he had found something just as equally damning. An admiration, being lonely for so long and then given something to depend on.

He was afraid of it, this feeling that had his head tangled and confused beyond reason. How could he change so suddenly? It was annoying. Hateful.

But then he felt it back, he felt Ulquiorra returning that feeling as he held his hand, as he kissed, as he got closer then any other had. They both felt it. And it was beyond frightening.

Stark had comforted him in telling him once wouldn't hurt. As long as he didn't think much about it, it shouldn't effect him.

Did he want this to take hold of him? Did he care?

He flew through the doorway and out of Las Noches, his foot hitting cool sand.

The morning wasn't the beautiful shining sun it normally was. The sky was clouded over, dark, and depressing. This weather was rare.

But Grimmjow didn't stop to care. He kept running.

He could still feel that nice warmth from Ulquiorra, that clean trusting scent and feel from the smaller man. He was fit, but not very muscular, an adoring cute frame, pale, but pure like snow. So nice on the eyes.

He could see, when he closed his eyes. Something like a dream, maybe it wasn't, he saw himself sleeping and Ulquiorra bending over him and pressing his lips to his forehead. This wonderful comfort.

Arrancar did not have mothers, they were still hollow's, a creature raised in blackness and cruelty. But they still had need for comfort, for love.

He wasn't afraid anymore, he knew Ulquiorra would come looking for him. He just had to make sure.

He stopped short, to take a quick breath. Las noches was still close, he would need to keep running to get to his desired point.

He bent down. Reaching his hand out to make a soft imprint in the sand of his wide right hand, keeping it deep and visible.

-----

Ulquiorra's eyes flickered open, but he shut them immediately.

The brief light and aroma of food made him feel like he was going to throw up, his head pounding dully in annoyance. Something other then a hangover was in the air though, something wasn't right.

He concentrated on the room with his eyes tight shut, feeling for Grimmjow's reiatsu. Normally it was very vibrant and apparent. But no, it was gone completely. No, replaced.

"You awake yet?"

Starks voice shot through him like a bullet, he opened his eyes and glanced around anxiously. Where was Grimmjow? Had he left? Why was Stark there?

"You of all people Ulquiorra." Stark laughed. Shaking a box of what sounded like macaroni just to annoy him with the noise. "You and Grimmjow. How 'bout that?"

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra demanded, sitting up and trying to cover his bare chest with the sheet. He still tried to feel for Grimmjow's reiatsu in the bathroom or his own room, but it was still absent.

Stark hesitated dumbly.

"I was returning a blanket." he said stupidly. Walking into the kitchen and placing things on the cupboard. "Grimmjow let me in."

"Where is he now?" Ulquiorra asked quickly, trying to rid himself of the headache while attempting to gather his clothes.

"I'm not sure, he was in a weird state when he left." Stark answered. "Not really mad though,"

Ulquiorra slipped into his clothes fast, making sure Stark couldn't see anything below his navel. Still worried and feeling terribly sick.

"He left you a note," Stark added quietly as Ulquiorra entered the kitchen. He handed him the small piece of paper. Ulquiorra took it carefully, dreading what he would see. He was going to be black mailed, be called gay, be hated...

_This is a lot easier to write then say because I'm still cowardly as hell when it comes to feelings and shit, but I'm really sorry if I freaked you out last night. Things got out of hand, and I really didn't want to make you feel like you got forced into anything._

_So I guess this complicates everything a lot but that's why I left for a little bit. I want to meet you out of las noches so we can talk a bit about things I have to talk about._

_When you were talking about your past, I remember the day you died as a human because I was there as a hallow when you got hit by a car. I don't know how much of it you remember but It scared the shit out of me at the time. I took one of those cat pins from the street, It confirmed my thoughts when I found your pin. _

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

_I took it just for now, to make sure you come because its pretty necessary we talk. I'll say it again in person, but thank you for everything you have done for me so far. If I never become an espada again, I wouldn't mind being part of your fraccion._

_But also, its ok if you don't feel the same, but I think I love you._

Ulquiorra read the line over again a dozen times, making sure it was real.

_I'm not shitting you at all. I really do. Nobody has ever been so nice and yet not treated me like I'm inferior. I'm not stupid trash to you. And I thank you for it. Please, again, find me. And again, I'm sorry_

_Grimmjow_

"Anything important?"

Stark looked at him.

Ulquiorra bit his lip carefully. He folded the paper and glanced back at Stark.

Apparently the shipment of food had come for him already and Stark was putting away the boxes of edibles for him.

"I'm going now," Ulquiorra said softly, sliding into his shoes. "You can go whenever you like."

Stark nodded, setting down a pie shell.

"Thank you," he whispered, sliding out the door before anything else could be said.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 8. Whoo.

I'm so sorry this is so late. Chapters will now be updated every two weeks on Sunday's. School kills fanfic.

This will be coming to a close soon though, give it a couple more chapters and an epilogue, It's wrapping up. Thanks to the reviewers for not bitching. I'm so busy lately I have to teach classes, take classes, go to school, meet some language peeps, learn how to play violin... its getting nutty.

Kishire!


	10. VIEWER MAIL AND PREVIEW

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 8.5 SPECIAL VIEWER MAIL AND PREVIEW

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm really sorry for those who went ZOMGS! NEW CHAPTER ALREADY! And got shitty omake chapter for the sudden stream of reviews I got. But Fall From Grace is wrapping up and my reviewers make me want to cry after long, yet good days. But then you just sit down and see niceness in the inbox and get the warm fuzzies. So this has some viewer mail from my dearest reviewers and some foreshadowing for later, so if you do read on, there's a preview for the next chapter.

So here's my response to your mail with my loveable Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

------

ULQUI: So, viewer mail... why are we being asked to do this now?

GJ: Because the writer is a lazy people pleasing ass

ULQUI: She can kill you off you know

GJ: I'd like to see her try. I'm vital and shit.

ULQUI: I'm more popular though

GJ: Says who?

ULQUI: This guy...Raefele... "Go Ukelala"

GJ: Thats how your spelling your name now? laughter

ULQUI: Oh I'm sorry GrimmJAW

GJ: fucked my name up...

ULQUI: I'm getting the word we need to start reading.

GJ: I hate this...

ULQUI: Kitsui writes:

, Niia me wants to read more now

GJ: She wasn't swearing in the beginning there, was she?

ULQUI: Why would she? Apparently she likes us. She also wrote, "Interesting -! Please keep updating, liked how it goes -" "Yay! thanks 4 this cute chapter!! I enjoy very much reading this fic of yours n-n, I would like to leave you a more interesting review but Im a bit lazy to write in English n-ñ.  
Please keep updating, hugs ad kisses!." and... "Thanks for the update!! Enjoyed too much reading it n-n I forgot about my life completely while reading it XD and now I have to study :D ...nu dont want XD!. Liked to much w!"

GJ: We made her forget about her life... that's awesome.

ULQUI: Please put studying before fanfic, readers.

GJ: Twilight-Oblivion writes:

"your fanfic makes me sque of happiness XD. I really love this pairing, and I've been waiting for this chapter (I'm sorry I didn't leave a review before... but I've been following your fic since the beginning!)  
I like your ulquiorra... It's kind of nice not to see him in the oh-so-depressive mood he's always in. I'll be waiting for the next chapterr! Congratulations, I love your story"

She called YOU depressed. Thats so true it's not even funny.

ULQUI: Lack of interest is not depressed.

GJ: Lack of Happiness gets you called depressed.

ULQUI: Akaruy writes:

"sounds interesting so far(clean&cute? xD)  
am waiting for the next chapter"

GJ: Chapters updates have moved if you haven't read the writers ramblings at the end by the way

ULQUI: Next chapter should come quick, but they'll be updating on sundays now.

GJ: KaLiEdO writes:

I love your story about Ulqiourra and Grimmjaw... the are almost like total opposites but you showed how good they're combination are... Update soon :)

ULQUI: Thank you.

GJ: This feels like bad phone sex.

ULQUI: Ehwinn writes:

"Hu hu, I liked it, good job here!  
They seem a little OOC in many ways, but in the same time, you make things look really coherent (good idea for the former life of Ulquiorra... It makes me remember how his blacke tears intrigue me (he's one of my favorite characters, with grimmjow and Ichigo héhéhéhé)

Well, since you're in the wood, I hope you will enjoy yourself!!  
And keep it up, I'm impatient to read the next chapter!"

GJ: Ichigo is a bad lay.

ULQUI: Who is bleach is a good lay?

GJ: You want me to start naming names?

ULQUI: I better be in there somewhere.

OH no...

GJ: huh.

ULQUI:

This guy has left like 6 reviews.

GJ: So?

ULQUI: They are all really long, and this fic only has like 25 or 24 reviews to begin with.

GJ: Do you have to read them all?

ULQUI: I'll just read the last one.

Bean Langdon writes:

"You know, it's pretty sad that you've only got 22 reviews in 9 chapters of such an incredibly well-plotted, organized and written fic. I mean, you've got the characterizations perfect, it's not smutty or shallow at all. A lot better than most all of the Grimm/Ulqui fics out there; dare I say Bleach fics in general?

I like your style, too.

The only fic I think would be even closely ranked up near yours is Receiving and Bearing (on LJ). And that author doesn't even update.

You don't that often, but...when you do, it's really good.

I'm not buttering you up or flattering you unneccessarily or anything. I don't do that. I never write reviews of this nature, and never this long either. Your story is just that brill.

Kudos a billion!"

GJ: That was one review?

ULQUI: It was posted as one

GJ: Clapping

ULQUI: Thanks for all the reviews Bean Langdon. Smutty and Shallow gets more credit in the long run.

GJ: I don't care what the fangirls think, that shit is gross.

ULQUI: Don't piss anyone off. Besides, we still DO it.

GJ: we are more child friendly, less sticky aftermath.

ULQUI: since when have you been child friendly?

GJ: Shut up

Sabaku No Izumi writes:

Aw, I wanted Grimmjow to be there when Ulquiorra wakes up. Anywho, great thus far, keep it up! Umm, by the way... who was on top? Eh? EH?

GJ: Me. Duh.

ULQUI: blushes

GJ: Sorry, I don't get mushy fangirls. That romantics shit doesn't fly with me.

ULQUI: Yet you leave me a note...

GJ: I don't care what number you are, I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up.

ULQUI: I Love you too.

Aldalena writes: Stares  
...I still have no idea why I'm reading this...I'm more of an UlquiHime person and...coughUlquiIshicough . ...maybe I'm starting to like this pairing, I dunno...you make Grimmjow rather...likable...  
Did I just say that? oO;  
Anyway, great chapter!

GJ: Why the hell does everybody like you?

ULQUI: shrugs

Maybe you have to give some love to recieve it.

GJ: And you... give what love?

ULQUI: I think Tite Kubo is infering some kind of weird romance between me in Orihime.

GJ: That smack to the face made me so wet. Yeah. Of course.

ULQUI: The same reviewer wrote this:

"Oh my gosh, this chapter is great! I was reading this during Tech class, and when I got to the 'I love you' part, I screamed "YES!" and everyone stared at me. Meh, it was worth it. Yes, school does kill fanfic. Thank you for the awesome chapter!"

GJ: Well, I guess that I did make someone happy... smirks

ULQUI: Careful what you look at at school though, teachers can check what me and Grimmjow do to each other if your not using your own computer.

GJ: Here's mister informative... Look at all the porn you want, I don't care.

ULQUI: And thats why your not allowed to use Hueco Mundo's wireless anymore.

GJ: flicks off Ulquiorra

UlQUI: Daughter.Shadow writes:

"Aww... so sweet. I agree that school kills fanfics, cuz I'm a little behind on mine, but I don't mind if your a bit late. Good story!"

GJ: This fic has no flames, like at all.

ULQUI: Thank you daughter.shadow

GJ: I wanna read the last one.

NegoArgentaeDragotea writes: This is brilliant. And no plot holes either. Kudos to you.

ULQUI: We try.

GJ: to think this actually gets thinked about in the process.

ULQUI: You mean thought about

GJ: Go fuck a dictionary.

ULQUI: Thank you reviewers, from Ulquiorra. Your reviewer mail honestly does make this go about 10 times faster. Good reviews get the ending written. I appreciate the compliments

GJ: What he's saying is, kiss enough ass so we can end this.

ULQUI: That's not what I'm saying.

GJ: Whatever, thanks ladies, and gay dudes for reading this.

ULQUI: And please don't feel terrible if we didn't read your review either. You have been heard.

GJ: END IT ALREADY

ULQUI: Ok. heres your preview of Chapter 9 of FALL FROM GRACE.

-----------------------------------------  
FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 9: RESOLVE

A/N THIS IS NOT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, JUST AN EXCERPT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You kept her with you?" Grimmjow stared.

Ulquiorra nodded.

"She meant too much to me, even as a hollow I didn't want to kill her, I still remembered everything. I was selfish."

"But how?" Grimmjow asked. He had never heard of this phenomenon.

"You might have heard of it from human legend." Ulquiorra said quietly, Grimmjow could tell he was beginning to feel embarrassed about choosing his words this way. "When people say places or items are haunted. Sometimes human souls have been put inside them, by accident or outside influence."

Ulquiorra opened his pale hand revealing the bright gold pin.

"This is her now."

Grimmjow took it in his hand carefully, making sure he didn't press to hard, making sure it wouldn't feel confined. This was a girl?

"But after all this, I still don't remember her name." Ulquiorra whispered. He looked on the verge of tears, frustrated with his poor memory. "She only said it once, its so stupid. I don't know why I can't remember. It should be obvious, right?"

Grimmjow couldn't answer. He merely passed the pin back, too afraid he would break it, or bend it and cause the girl pain.

"You put her in the pin, right?" Grimmjow said, getting off the rock so he could comfort Ulquiorra before emotional hell broke loose. He slid a hand around his shoulder, allowing Ulquiorra's head to rest on his own shoulder. "Do you know if there's anyway to get her out?"

Ulquiorra looked up, those green eyes burning into him again, very beautiful but sad.

"I do."

"Then lets set her free."

--------

Thanks a millionth time for the nice reviews, I hope you'll follow this fic till the end. It's been great fun, but its ending... sadness.

There should be a spankin' new chapter on sunday, which will be the last chapter, but then there will be a pretty epilogue laters that should rap it up nicely.

As always

KISHIRE!


	11. RESOLVE

FALL FROM GRACE A GrimUlqui fic. May contain yaoi and "indecent" launguage

Chapter 9: RESOLVE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra crushed the note in his hand hard enough until it was less then shreds. He used sonido to speed out of Las Noches as fast as he could. Feeling around carefully for Grimmjow's reiatsu. It was very far away.

He loved him. Words Ulquiorra wanted to hear for along time, but they seemed very sudden and out of place. But he didn't want the entire situation to be resolved just yet. It wasn't bad, just in the air. Hanging above them ominously until it was fixed. But then what would happen? Would Grimmjow be part of his fraccion? Would they stay in Ulquiorra's suite, like some weird couple? Stark knew, if Grimmjow continued to stay, they would all know eventually. The pressure felt palpable.

Ulquiorra stopped as he sprung out into the faded day light of Hueco Mundo, finally out of Las Noches.

He bent, wretching and coughing out all the alcohol from last night he still had in him. His hangover felt murderous.

Trying to mantain the little dignity that could be had in throwing up, he stood up, spat, and wiped his mouth clean. The sun had faded behind clouds and he could hear something in the distance. Like thunder. It barely ever rained in the desert world, but when it did, it rained hard. Hopefully Grimmjow was somewhere dry.

No matter how bad he felt, he had to keep moving.

He sped up, trying to make it to Grimmjow before a downpour. Most hollow didn't like the rain and it was smart to get in shelter or under ground during storms because of the lightning. In some ways it was good for him because he wouldn't run into any hollow foolish enough to challenge an espada. But if he didn't get out of the rain soon, he would likely become a lightning rod.

Normally on these days he would make some coffee and cake, curl up in a blanket and listen to the storm rage outside. Or he would take a nice bath.

Now he was running in the storm, but the fact Grimmjow was at the end warmed him more then any caffinated drink.

----

Grimmjow lay against the side of the cave, he could hear hollow very far back, shuffling around, but they dared not come out. He was burning his reiatsu very violently so Ulquiorra could find him and so Hollow would know to not fuck with him, it had already started to sprinkle outside and Grimmjow was beginning to get bored sitting and waiting. He felt he needed to work out some of the horrible adrenaline he was getting. He had started to feel it- Ulquiorra's reiatsu, slow, but there. Scaring him and relieving him at the same time. He would be here soon, they would be talking face to face.

Grimmjow wasn't very awkward, but talking face to face to the man he had proposed love to, made him shiver a bit. He had been the one who had planned it out, but it was still frightening as hell.

He rubbed the scar on his chest carefully, thinking.

He loved Ulquiorra. He was sure Ulquiorra felt something for him as well. It would work out, in one way or another.

He relaxed carefully, sighing and closing his eyes.

Just a little longer.

----

"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly, he felt Ulquiorra's hand cupping his cheek, he opened his eyes to see him standing above him. He was very wet and looked very tired and paler then usual. But he was actually smiling as he stood, his hair and clothes dripping.

Their eyes met and Ulquiorra bent in, they kissed passionatly, and even though there was still words to be said, they shared an unconfused moment of bliss together. Grimmjow slid his hand up Ulquiorra's wet side and pulled him in tighter to warm up, he could feel him shivering slightly in his wet clothes.

The kiss was only broken for air, Ulquiorra sat on Grimmjow's lap in an offhanded side hug, while he calmly ruffled his wet hair dry. They sat for maybe five minutes, relishing this moment they had, then Grimmjow pulled away and sat Ulquiorra next to him.

"So," Grimmjow whispered. Holding Ulquiorra's hand carefully.

"I got your note," Ulquiorra said slowly. "I love you too."

Grimmjow nodded dumbly. After all this he still wasn't sure what to say.

"Would you like to come back to the suite after this?" Ulquiorra said. "Your welcome to."

"Haven't got anywhere else to go right?" Grimmjow smirked. "Thanks."

Ulquiorra didn't think he had ever seen Grimmjow this happy without someone getting hurt in the process, he was smiling nicely and looked sweet.

"We aren't going to tell anyone else though..." Ulquiorra stated openly. "I don't need anyone breathing down my neck about it."

"Agreed." Grimmjow said. If Szayel knew other people, well...

He couldn't quite say the G word out loud. Not refering to himself or Ulquiorra. It felt to much like a condescending thing to say about someone, it had been made vulgar by others. He felt weak saying it, like he wasn't really a man if he was...it.

But he didn't really care, if he had Ulquiorra, he could make up a new damn word. Call himself what he pleased, and do what he wanted without fear of being made fun of, as long as it wasn't in public.

"Stark won't tell." Grimmjow said, more to reassure himself more the anyone else. Ulquiorra nodded.

There was a distracting silence filling the cave now. Even the hollow in the far back weren't moving. Ulquiorra looked at the floor, still slightly hungover.

"Where is the pin?"

Grimmjow looked up, then dug in his pockets carefully, snatching the pin out and handing it over.

"I'm sorry again for taking it." Grimmjow bowed his head in apology and only raised it when he knew Ulquiorra wasn't going to tell him off for it.

"You know about my death already. You said so in the letter." Ulquiorra said, running his fingers over the pin carefully. "But did you know about the girl?"

"Girl?" Grimmjow searched his memories, there had been a girl there, he didn't quite remember her face but it was her pin. "Yeah I remember. Who is she?"

Ulquiorra sighed carefully.

"I don't remember her name, she told me once but I can't recall it." He said painfully. "She wasn't related to me or anything, I only really met her once he got hit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ulquiorra began. "After we died, we had to wait for a shingami to send us to soul society. But after weeks, nobody came. But in that time I became a father to her."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He couldn't imagine Ulquiorra with a child.

"I looked after her and made sure she stayed away from Hollow, but eventually my time ran out and I became one. So I kept her with me."

"You kept her with you?" Grimmjow stared.

Ulquiorra nodded.

"She meant too much to me, even as a hollow I didn't want to kill her, I still remembered everything. I was selfish."

"But how?" Grimmjow asked. He had never heard of this phenomenon.

"You might have heard of it from human legend." Ulquiorra said quietly, Grimmjow could tell he was beginning to feel embarrassed about choosing his words this way. "When people say places or items are haunted. Sometimes human souls have been put inside them, by accident or outside influence."

Ulquiorra opened his pale hand revealing the bright gold pin.

"This is her now."

Grimmjow took it in his hand carefully, making sure he didn't press to hard, making sure it wouldn't feel confined. This was a girl?

"But after all this, I still don't remember her name." Ulquiorra whispered. He looked on the verge of tears, frustrated with his poor memory. "She only said it once, its so stupid. I don't know why I can't remember. It should be obvious, right?"

Grimmjow couldn't answer. He merely passed the pin back, too afraid he would break it, or bend it and cause the girl pain.

"You put her in the pin, right?" Grimmjow said, getting off the rock so he could comfort Ulquiorra before emotional hell broke loose. He slid a hand around his shoulder, allowing Ulquiorra's head to rest on his own shoulder. "Do you know if there's anyway to get her out?"

Ulquiorra looked up, those green eyes burning into him again, very beautiful but sad.

"I do."

"Then lets set her free."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Grimmjow could tell he was both afraid of what would happen and afraid of losing her forever. He drew his gaze away, holding the pin out carefully.

"We can't do it here." Ulquiorra said. "She'll be eaten."

Grimmjow, bent over, kissing his cheek carefully.

"Then lets go."

---------------------------------

It was nighttime in Karakura when the two arrived, instantly masking their reiatsu so no one could find them. They touched ground and walked around for a nice spot were they could be alone. Holding hands as they went.

Hueco Mundo had nights, but their stars were nothing compared to the beautiful constellations above them. It was one of the many things Ulquiorra missed from his human life. He was glad they came at night.

"This is it, right?" Grimmjow said as they walked into the street, the street were Ulquiorra and the girl had been killed. It was very different now, the street had been repaved and the buildings around it looked very different. Perhaps it was the lighting or the lack of blood and screaming that made it alien.

"You don't remember where you died, do you Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked. His voice shaking a little.

Grimmjow felt scared to answer, he stood still and murmered a dark no.

"I want you to be thankful for that." Ulquiorra sighed, holding back tears. He turned away from the streetlights, toward the middle of the road. "Being here kills me all over again."

"Lets hurry up then." Grimmjow whispered. "I don't like it here either."

Ulquiorra nodded. Drawing out the pin like an offering and setting it on the ground. He drew back and held out his hands. Grimmjow watched carefully as the pin began to glow, and slowly the outline of a girl formed above it.

She was a beautiful girl with short black hair and a school uniform. She opened her eyes and they mirrored Ulquiorra's, green and bright.

Grimmjow stared unbelievingly. This was her. It matched up perfectly. This was insane.

Ulquiorra bent down and hugged her, much like a real father, she hugged back, her small hands holding onto his uniform.

"Your not mad at me for anything are you?" Ulquiorra said quietly "You've been thrown around quite carelessly these days."

"Uh-uh," She whispered "I don't care."

She shifted carefully and Grimmjow noticed she had one link left on her soul chain.

"I don't think I'll turn into a hollow anymore." she murmered. "I'll just be leaving."

Ulquiorra nodded. Letting her draw away from him, he wiped his eyes and she walked a couple of steps slinging her teddy bear backpack onto her back. Slowly, she seemed to be evaporating away, feet first.

"Wait, what's your name?" Ulquiorra asked, standing up again, looking desperate.

She smiled happily.

"Kaiya."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. It all seemed to be coming back to him, the memory of her name being said over and over. All of the blanks he had being filled in.

She waved, and in a flash, was gone.

Grimmjow couldn't move with the shock he was feeling, he felt so small as Ulquiorra turned and walked past him but stopped only a couple paces behind him.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow turned, still wide eyed.

"I need to go home."

Grimmjow walked to him carefully. In the morning he would have to go on a new mission for Aizen. He suddenly felt ecstatic smiling and baring his jagged teeth.

"Why are you smiling?" Ulquiorra asked, confused.

Grimmjow laughed.

"I have a feeling something good is going to happen. This mission thing. After all this, something good is going to happen."

"What makes you say that?" Ulquiorra looked scared for his sanity, such a swing in emotion was foreign to him.

"After all this, it was supposed to be hell, torture, losing my rank, a horrible fall from grace right?" Grimmjow smiled. "And what do I have to show for it?"

He kissed Ulquiorra unexpectedly, holding him close.

"I dunno, the only thing I know is, I didn't really have any grace to lose now, did I?"

------------------------------------

HORRAY! IT'S OVER!!!

I'll do an epilogue sometime, but its really mostly over!

Again thanks to all the wonderful people who are my reviewers, you are the reason this fic is finally finished. Its all for you guys. I've been so goddamn busy, you guys have the patience of saints... I think... In any case, nobody got bitchy.

I have lots of ideas for future fanfics. I'm really glad this is over, just, the pressure is off.

If I get a lot of reviews again, the epilogue will come very fast and maybe Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will answer your mail.

Keep reading my fics if you like the way I write. You guys kick ass.

KISHIRE!


End file.
